Awakening
by Neko Athena
Summary: Title is stupid, but, oh well. An x-over fic with FF7, Squall is headmaster of Ballam and discovers Sephiroth left in statis in the basement... summary sux. Yaoi PWP? SqxSeph R&R!
1. Squall

Y'ello, peeps. I don't know what possessed me to write this... my muse, Edgar, is only for psychotic, evil nonsense... perhaps there is another muse I don't know about roaming around in my psyche... Anyway, this is a FF7/FF8 crossover fic. Yaoi. Squallx Sephiroth... just because they're hot. It's probably WAY OOC, but, I'll let you know WHY at the end. Parts will get longer later, I just want do separate each character's POV. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS EXPERIMENT WITHOUT SUPPORT!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, but DAMN do I WISH........... *drools*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
PT. 1... Squall's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Headmaster Leonhardt!! Headmaster!!!" the young blonde bounced up, a worried expression pinching is face. Assistants... one monkey-wrench is the end of the world. 

"Yes," I murmured, trying not to sound like I wanted to slice his little head off. Turning my captain's chair around to speak with him, I wondered to myself why I had agreed to take this job. Then I recalled it was because I wanted to have an excuse not hang around Rinoa 24/7...

"W-well... y'know the construction in the east wing, sir," his eyes dropped nervously. I couldn't help but smirk, _slightly_. Already intimidated. "Th-they started the d-d-digging for the b-basement storage, and... and they..."

"*sigh* SPIT IT OUT."

"Y-YES SIR! They found some rooms under there, ones that haven't been on the plans, sir. They said they looked ancient, but all the machinery has still been running down there... off our power supply..."

I quirked an eyebrow. Thousands of years for some old machine to sit down there and suck up our power... no wonder the bills had been unnaturally high since they opened Ballam. "Where," I replied.

"The east wing, sir," I mentally smacked my forehead, "Under the new showers for the Junior dorms..."

Without dismissing the assistant, I left my desk for the door. On the way out I grabbed the Lionheart, strapping it on. This shouldn't take long... but then again, I don't ever have that kind of luck.

****************************  



	2. Sephiroth

Y'ello, peeps. I don't know what possessed me to write this... my muse, Edgar, is only for psychotic, evil nonsense... perhaps there is another muse I don't know about roaming around in my psyche... Anyway, this is a FF7/FF8 crossover fic. Yaoi. Squall x Sephiroth... just because they're hot. It's probably WAY OOC, but, I'll let you know WHY at the end. Parts will get longer later, I just want do separate each character's POV. 

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS EXPERIMENT WITHOUT SUPPORT!!

Disclaimer: Don't own, but DAMN do I WISH........... *drools*

SPECIAL THANKS TO REDRUM FOR THE REVIEW!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
PT. 2... Sephiroth's POV  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I'd been in this damned... PLACE for ever. I had no idea where or how I was, just that I was. I couldn't even really think straight. I could remember... if that was even the correct term for it... being in a battle. I had lost. Although that simple fact was quite illogical, I decided I wouldn't be in this limbo if I had won, so therefore... But still, I was supposed to be the perfect soldier. There must have been some other factors in my... "defeat." However, one can only ponder one's own shortcomings for so long. 

After that topic was exhausted, I had nothing more to think about. I couldn't really feel anything in this void. Couldn't really see, either. Then again, I had been in this state of being for so long, I think I was beginning to forget what it felt like to move, feel, see, and hear. I could _sense_, however. Sense vibrations moving throughout my being. I really couldn't tell whether or not I had a body, but I could sense the resonations around me. Some were more violent than others, some small, some large... but that was my only world. No darkness or light, no sensation other that the vibrations. So, for the longest time, I just let myself be. Without thought or care. There wasn't anything I could do about my situation, so I let it go.

I couldn't say if I was dead or not. I'd yet to see a chorus of angels, or the more expected pack of demons. No God or Satan. Just nothing. For a while I let myself fancy that my soul was afloat in the Lifestream... Lifestream... I don't know where the concept came from, but it had ocurred to me at some point, so I went with it. My soul afloat... forever? The peaceful thought soon became apalling. I didn't want this for eternity. I couldn't live like this, even if I _was_ dead. I needed freedom, movement. And so, I became restless.

Just as I began to drive myself mad, however, a funny thing happened. The vibrations became distorted, twisting into something new. More violent, more... more like... sounds... sounds from... above? Was there such a thing as "above" in this place?

Then, the biggest development yet. A sensation in front of me, almost painfully near. Strange, and yet I wanted it. I wanted more. Right there, so close, I wanted to be inside that sensation. After a while, I began to realize what that sensation was...

Something had penetrated this limbo, letting in the light of the outside world.  


****************************  



End file.
